This application claims priority from U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,429 to R. W. Glotzbach, issuing 06/30/87 from an application filed 12/01/83 for a VEHICLE INFORMATION ON-BOARD PROCESSOR.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a truck operation monitoring system mounted in a truck and more particularly to a system which includes data processing apparatus, a plurality of truck operating parameter sensors coupled to the data processing apparatus, visual displays, memory for storing data and operating programs, at least one keyboard for operator input and operator callup, and a radio link for offloading data related to the operation of the truck to a distant larger processing apparatus for evaluation and storage of such data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore trucks have had only a limited number of truck operation monitoring devices without the provision for integrated data storage.
With the advent of relatively inexpensive microprocessors with expanded memory, there have been proposals to use microprocessors in conjunction with the operation of motor vehicles.
For example, there is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,424 a method and system including a microcomputer for displaying vehicle operating parameters in a variable format. The parameters include vehicle speed, engine rpm fuel quantity, interior temperature and exterior temperature.
Further, there is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,079 an apparatus including a computer for providing information about the use of an agricultural work machine. Such information includes distance travelled, fuel consumption, working width of the machine, working time, total area to be worked and estimates of time-to-complete work or fuel consumption.
Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,782 there is disclosed a process for determining maintenance and servicing intervals on motor vehicles. More specifically, this patent teaches the processing of values corresponding to the particular states of wear of operating parameters of a motor vehicle and then comparing these values with values stored in a memory of the processing apparatus. When there is a comparison of the value being processed with the value stored in the memory, some form of indicator can be actuated to display a recommendation to the driver, or operator, to cause certain maintenance work to be performed.
Still another example of the use of a processing apparatus in conjunction with the operation of an engine for a motor vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,783 directed to a method and apparatus for determining the individual and manipulated variables of an internal combustion engine, and particularly, of a gas turbine. In particular, this patent measures rpm and temperature of the turbine and, based on the rpm sensed and/or the temperature sensed, will alter the operation of the turbine, such as by shutting off the turbine if these operating parameters are outside preset limits.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,801 discloses a modular vehicle monitoring system which has a monitoring module with a plurality of inputs each for receiving one of the signals from one of a plurality of sensors. The inputs are fewer in number than the vehicle functions and conditions to be mounted and the module includes a sensor identifying arrangement.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the truck operation monitoring system of the present invention differs from the previously proposed systems for monitoring the operation of a motor vehicle and the previously proposed systems utilizing a microprocessor for monitoring maintenance of a motor vehicle or for manipulating variables in the operation of an internal combustion engine, by providing a system which monitors and stores data for a large number of truck operation parameters, by providing for displays of these parameters to a truck operator including displays of out of limit conditions and displays of malfunctioning sensors, by providing memory for storing this data, a radio link for radio offloading of stored data and a serial port adapted to be connected to a larger processing apparatus when the truck is at a location permitting access to a communication link with the larger processing apparatus for offloading data therefrom.
The truck operation monitoring system of the present invention further differs from the previously proposed systems by including processing apparatus which is operable to receive and process analog signals received from sensors.
In one preferred embodiment of the truck operation monitoring system, a driver interface module is provided which enables driver generated information to be stored also. Such information can include driving time, sleep time, meal costs, costs for fuel, etc.
Furthermore, in one preferred embodiment of the truck operation monitoring system of the present invention a standard instrumentation gauge cluster, or module, can be provided including displays of nonrecorded truck operations such as turn signal lights and a secondary instrumentation gauge cluster or module can be coupled to the primary instrumentation gauge cluster module for facilitating display of additional truck operating parameters.